


Puzzles

by simplyn2deep



Series: Five-0 Birthdays [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Danny the surprise he's been working on in the garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You'll Ruin the Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900070) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep). 



> **Prompt:** “You know, me and Grace, we like puzzles.” Danny Williams episode 1x01

Steve waited until the last possible minute to bring Danny’s completed gift from the garage to the downstairs office. He knew that taking Grace shopping was going to be nearly an all-day event, so he was sure to have at least four uninterrupted hours for arranging and set up.

With the help of Chin and Kono he was able to move his father’s old desk to the far side of the room and put Danny’s table closer to the window to use natural lighting while putting puzzles together.

Kono brought out the drawers and following Steve’s instructions, connected them to the desk. Chin followed with the larger drawer and connected it to the other side of the desk. Steve lifted the clear Plexiglas top and added the puzzle that he and Grace put together the night before.

Steve stood back and admired the set up. “What do you think?” he asked Kono and Chin.

“Nice work,” Chin said with a nod

“Yeah, Boss, he’ll love it,” Kono added.

“What's that you just added?” Chin asked

“A puzzle Grace and I put together last night while Danny was talking to his parents,” Steve said. “A few weeks ago, she suggested we make him a puzzle, so we found some pictures and had a puzzle made out of them.”

+=+

Once done in the office, Steve invited Chin and Kono to stay for a late lunch, as he was sure that when Danny and Grace returned, they’d both be hungry. The two cousins agreed to stay and helped Steve prepare the food and take it to the lanai.

About twenty minutes later, the familiar purr of the Camaro pulling in the driveway could be heard from the back of the house. Steve brought the last of the food out before meeting Danny and Grace at the front door.

“Wow! Did you guys buy out Ala Moana?” Steve asked with a laugh as he saw all the bags Grace and Danny were carrying.

“No, but we came close!” Grace grinned. “Nana and Pop gave me specific instructions that I had to follow...plus Step-Stan's parents...”

Danny cut Grace off, “Ahh yes, good ole Step-Stan's parents...”

“It was just five dresses Danno,” Grace said as she looked at him. She turned back to Steve, “Since I'm spending my birthday here while mom, Step-Stan and Charlie are in Maryland, when I go out there for summer, they're having a party for me.”

“That's great, Gracie,” Steve said. “Why don't you take your bags up to your room and change into your swimsuit and meet us outside. Kono and Chin are here for lunch.”

“Thanks so much, Babe!” Danny said as he leaned over and kissed Steve, “I'm starved.”

Danny and Grace took their bags up to their rooms, changed and joined Steve, Chin and Kono on the lanai.

+=+

After they finished lunch, Steve decided it was time to show Danny what he’d been working on in the garage.

“Hey Danny, I got something to show you,” Steve said as he cleared up the dishes.

Danny turned and looked at Steve, “What?”

Steve pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, “It’s in the office...” Steve walked out of the kitchen, snagging Danny’s hand along the way.

“You’re going to show me now? We have guests,” Danny said but followed Steve nonetheless.

“I know,” Steve said, “they’ve seen this already.” Steve stopped at the entrance to the office, “Close your eyes. It’s the surprise I’ve been working on in the garage.”

“You said that was my birthday gift,” Danny said, but closed his eyes, “My birthday isn’t for another week.”

“I finished early and didn’t want you trying to break into the garage trying to sneak a peek,” Steve replied as he checked that Danny’s eyes were closed. Once satisfied that they were, he led Danny the rest of the way into the office and stopped right in front of the table. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Steve stood back and waited while Danny opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times and looked at what was in front of him. Danny walked to the table, reached a hand out and ran the tips of his fingers along the edges of the wood.

“Is this what you’ve been working on?” Danny asked, a touch of awe in his voice, as he turned to look at Steve.

Steve nodded. “Every free chance I got.”

“And at night when you should have been sleeping,” Danny added as he went back to inspecting the table. “Tell me about this...”

Steve walked to join him. “It’s a puzzle table. In design and its purpose,” Steve said. “I remember when we first met you said that you and Grace liked to do puzzles so I thought you should have some place to do them...and keep them when you’re finished.” Steve pulled out a drawer with some of the completed puzzles.

“This…,” Danny said as he took Steve’s hand and laced their fingers, “is the best gift I’ve been given in a long time.”

Steve smiled. “I’m really glad you like it,” he said. With his free hand he pointed to the puzzle under the clear covering. “Grace and I did this one last night.”

Danny looked at it and remembered the day the picture was taken. “Thank you,” he said as he turned to give Steve a hug. “I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle desk: 
> 
> Puzzle that Grace and Steve put together: 


End file.
